


Bonds

by BalthCat



Category: Diablotin
Genre: Andusk, F/M, Inheritance, M/M, Married Character, Memories, Parallel Universes, Psychic Bond, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 08:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BalthCat/pseuds/BalthCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You two, it’s like you know when the other is near.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/gifts).



Bond

“You two, it’s like you know when the other is near,” Alma muses jokingly over the top of her copy of The Oracle.

Her twin sons look to each other, seeming to share so much in the glance. As usual, Vidal finds his voice first, “We think you do too... with Dad, that is”; Sacha continues when he falters, “when he comes home, it’s the same.”

"Oh, you just get to know each other's habits, after so many years, that's all." Her eyes show quiet laughter over the paper before she raises it to continue reading.

"No, it's... before he comes home."  
       "And we've watched. It's just you. You... glow."  
"You're happier before his boots hit the step."

Alma tugs the paper back down, just enough to give the pair a good natured dismissive look. “Now you’re just being silly.” But all she can see in their faces is sincerity. Were they just being silly, she wonders, or do they see something others can't?

Alma hides her face in The Oracle, and remembers the dream of Andusk, how cold it was in the Undercity of Saraknyel, and how the only thing that ever warmed her there was the dream's dark mirror of her beloved husband, his vitality burning like a flame within.

**Author's Note:**

> For more of Alma & Danyel: http://archiveofourown.org/works/250577 (by Nary)  
> For more of the Andusk versions of Alma and Danyel: http://archiveofourown.org/works/137335 (by Nary)  
> For more of the bond between Sacha & Vidal: http://archiveofourown.org/works/508210 (by Nary)


End file.
